All Was Well
by Condom Fungus
Summary: ChasexOC Elizabeth wasn't sure she belonged at this hospital. She was right. Might update. T for language.


DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don't own House, M.D. Though I do own Elizabeth! *dances*

R&R Please.

I walked into the office at the place of my new occupation. Standing by a small whiteboard was a man with a cane. The other three doctors, a burly African-American man, a woman, about my age sitting on a chair, staring at the man with the cane, and a blonde doctor, a few years older than me. I dropped my clipboard, and all of them turned to look at me. I nervously looked at them and grinned. I picked up my clipboard, and took a seat next to the woman. "Everyone, this is Elizabeth Martin. Unfortunately, she'll be joining our team." I held out my hand to the woman; "Hi!" I said, cheerfully. She sighed, and introduced herself. "Alison Cameron." She said. She didn't hold out her hand. Somehow, I got the feeling that I wasn't wanted around here. "Alright, 22 year old man, suffering from constant Night Terrors. Any suggestions?" Everyone looked at me as if they expected something amazing. I looked around the room, and paused for a second. "...Stress?" I muttered, partly to myself, partly to everyone else. "Wrong." The doctor with the cane said. "That's House." The African-American man said to me. "I'm Eric Foreman." He held out his hand, and I shook it. "That's Chase." He pointed to the blonde doctor, who was giving me a really strange look. Dr. House sent us off to do some tests. Dr. Chase came up to me and touched my shoulder. "Sorry about the way they acted toward you." He had a really nice Austrailian accent. "Cameron's just not used to having another female on the team. She considers it competition." "Really? Weren't you guys informed before I came?" I replied. "Nope. House never tells us these things." We walked down the hallway toward Radiology. "Have you thought of any other possible diagnosis?" He asked me. I wasn't really thinking. He was very attractive. "Uhh... Sleep Apnea?" I said, quietly. Oh God, I hated being shy. The patient was waiting on the table. I asked him to lie down. "You've got to stay still." I reminded him. "Remove any jewelry." The man removed a large necklace. "Psh. Friggin' gangster kids." Dr. Chase and I said in unison. We started the machine. I never took my eyes off of him.

By the time I'd been at Princeton for a couple of months, I'd gotten to know the doctors quite well! I'd become good friends with most of them, but Cameron seemed to dislike me. Robert (Dr. Chase) and I were good friends. I still sort of liked him though... One day, it just happened. I was writing up a report for that guy who had Night Terrors- it turned out he had REM behavior disorder- Robert came up to me. He looked at me, turned away for a second and said "You wanna grab dinner after work tomorrow" I looked at him, shocked. "Really?" I asked. "You're not just kidding?" He looked at me in all seriousness and said "I'm not joking. I'll pick you up at 7." He walked out of the room.

The next afternoon, after work, I was rushing to get ready. I wasn't sure how to dress. What if I'm too formal!? I thought to myself. I decided on a pair of skinny jeans, a turtleneck sweater, and my boots. Robert knocked on the door, and I answered. He looked great. "Woah." we both said in unison. He took me by the arm, and we went to the restaraunt. "You look... gorgeous." He said, looking at me. "Oh, shut up." I said. "You don't have to act any different." We laughed. When we got to the restaraunt, and got seated, I immediatly didn't know what to talk about. "Don't be nervous." he told me with his amazing accent. "I-I'm sorry.." I said looking down at my placemat. "Stop it." He looked at me and grinned. "It's okay." After the date, he drove me home. I wanted to kiss him, but I wasn't sure. He hugged me, and we parted.

The next few weeks ar work were awkward. Robert and I dated regularly, Cameron wouldn't stop glaring at me, and House wouldn't stop making his smart-ass remarks. A couple of days later, I walked into Robert's office. There was Cameron, kissing Robert passionately. It didn't look like Robert was trying to get away, but I ran off before I could realize that he was trying to push her away. I sat in Wilson's office, looking sad. "What's up?" he asked me, looking concerned. "He was kissing Cameron." I yelled. Apparently, I was clearly pissed off, because Wilson looked as if he had just been hit by a tornado. "Sorry..." I said. I left Wilson's office.

Robert and I hadn't talked since that day. It had been almost a year. A year of awkwardly avoiding him every time I saw him. Avoiding conversation was the hardest, I mean, we worked together! The next thing I new, I had heard that he got fired. I don't know why, but I was devastated. I went, and sat in his office. There were packed boxes, and on the top of one of them was a picture of us. I looked at it and started crying. I couldn't believe that I'd been mad at him for so long. A tear hit the picture, and he walked in. "Elizabeth." he said, looking at me. "What are you doing in here?" "I-I came in to say goodbye?" I said, still crying. "Are you crying?" he asked me. He looked concerned. I shook my head. He looked me in the eyes, and said "I don't like seeing you cry. I wasn't kissing Cameron, she was kissing me." he looked sort of sad. I didn't think he wanted to leave. "I believe you." I said, and I hugged him. Suddenly I was being thrown against the wall. Chase slipped his tongue in between my lips and started kissing me, willingly, I kissed back. House walked in, just as Chase started unbuttoning my shirt. "I'm interupting something, arent I?" He asked. Robert and I broke apart, and smiled at House. All was well.


End file.
